


Rendezvous

by Daktasinsanity



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Love, M/M, New Year's Eve, Reincarnation, Romance, some angst not much tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 07:57:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1218520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daktasinsanity/pseuds/Daktasinsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren makes a deal with Levi to meet at a certain spot if they ever were to be reincarnated. Everything does not go as well as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of those stories that just popped into my mind while I was trying to take a nap.

 

“ _Hey, Levi,” Eren nudged a bit closer to his lover who was looking over a map with keen eyes. “What if we were reincarnated?”_

 

“ _What about it?” As Eren moved closer he leaned back into him._

 

“ _If we were, wouldn't you want to meet me?”_

 

_Levi decided to humor the younger man. “Yes, of course.”_

 

_Eren was silent for a moment, peering at the map from over Levi's shoulder. “What about this place?” he asked, pointing to a valley not far from the Walls. A spot where the river down there bend._

 

“ _Hmm.”_

 

“ _No matter what is there, we would meet there at New Year's Eve at midnight.”_

 

“ _Why New Year's?”_

 

“ _Because it is a date that it easy to remember?”_

 

_Levi gave the idea some thought. “Sure, why not.”_

 

_Eren kissed Levi's cheek quickly and the deal was settled._

 

Levi woke up with a start. His mind was a little jumbled because of the dream. It always returned to him when the time to go and see if Eren was finally able to meet him was near. He had been visiting the same spot at New Year's for three years and Eren had not been there. No sign of his lover but Levi knew that it was only a matter of time, hopefully.

 

* * *

 

 

The moment Eren had recovered his memories, he had gone through lots and lots of maps trying to find the spot that he had picked for them to meet. He had come to notice that on that valley, was a city called Ruuan and that spot in middle of it happened to be the central square of the city. The river had long time ago found another route but there was a small amount of water left at the center.

 

Not believing his luck Eren had started to make plans how to get there and he had subtly started to talk to his mother about the place and how he wanted to visit the city. He finally managed to talk his parents into taking the trip there. It had not been an easy task for him to do this and he would need to sneak away from his parents for a moment to see if Levi was alive.

 

He was excited as he made his plans. Details after details he had gone through. Months of work and finally they were on their way to the city that possibly would change his life. Eren tried not to show how giddy he was so that his mother would not suspect anything. The key point was not to have them suspect a thing when he finally would slip away from under their gaze just for a moment at the midnight.

 

* * *

 

 

Levi blew air into his cold hands, rubbing them together as he sat on a bench at the central square of Ruuan. It was five minutes before midnight and every once in a while he scanned his surroundings to see if there was anyone looking even remotely like Eren. He tried not to get his hopes up just in case Eren still did not show up. It always left him wondering for the reasons why. Maybe Eren had not been born yet or he was too young or then he had already died. One possibility was that Eren did not remember at all and was living his life happily somewhere.

 

Levi shook his head to get rid of those thoughts. Eren would show up, eventually, if not this year then the next and he would just wait for him every single time.

 

He heard footsteps coming closer and his eyes went wide when he turned his head towards the person approaching him. An uncharacteristic smile spread on his lips for a good ten seconds before he set his face straight. “Eren,” he said relieved to see his former lover standing next to the bench.

 

“Hi, Levi,” the boy smirked at him.

 

Levi did not protest when the little brat threw his arms around him and hugged him tightly. He was doing the same exact thing to him after all.

 

“I missed you,” Eren whispered.

 

Levi chuckled. “Brat.” The smile threatened to come back to his lips. This was the happiest day of his nineteen years of life that he had lived through. He had found his answer to why Eren had not been here before. “How old are you?”

 

Eren pouted as he pulled back but his little hands clutched hold of Levi's coat. “I'm eight. I know what you are going to say.”

 

Levi ruffled his hair. “What am I going to say?”

 

Eren looked like he might actually cry, biting his lower lip between his little perfect teeth.

 

“Oi,” Levi said gently. “Just be happy that we found each other, okay?” He placed a small kiss on Eren's forehead.

 

Levi knew that it would take quite a long time for them to actually be together but he would not want to lose his connection to Eren. He was more that willing to wait for him to grow up. Levi did after all love Eren and he would do everything he could to help him from now on.

 

“Yeah,” Eren said as he was still trying not to get over emotional.

 

Levi pulled a piece of paper from his pocket and a pen from his inside pocket. He scribbled down his phone number and his address. “Here,” he gave the slip of paper to the little boy. “My number and address. You can contact me any time you want.”

 

Eren's eye brightened. “Thank you!” Eren smiled at him in the same way he always had. Eren carefully folded the paper and put it in the pocket of his jeans. He then asked for another piece of paper where he wrote his address down. “I don't have a cellphone yet. Mum says I don't need one until I am in middle school.” Eren screwed up his face into an expression that reflected his feelings for his mother's rule.

 

It was so hard for Levi not to smile as he watched Eren's face. “You should listen to your mother.”

 

“Don't start, Levi!” Eren stuck his tongue out.

 

If Eren had been ten years older Levi would have tried to catch that tongue with his mouth, kissing him silly but alas he could not do that. “Eren,” he said with all the seriousness he could muster. “Maybe we should meet here next time when you are eighteen.” He meant is as a statement and not as a question and he saw Eren's face fall which did not set any good feelings in his heart.

 

“Oh,” Eren said dejectedly.

 

“Eren, you are eight years old.”

 

“I know.” Eren's lower lip was quivering. “I'm sorry.”

 

“Oi, brat,” Levi clicked his tongue and pulled the little boy against his chest. “Don't apologize for something you cannot do anything about. How did you get out here anyway? Where are your parents?”

 

As in queue to his question he heard someone shout, “Eren!”

 

Levi lifted his gaze to see a woman resembling Eren walking towards them with worry clear on her face. Suddenly it struck Levi how this whole situation looked like to her. There he was, an unknown young man holding her child in his arms who looked he was about to cry. Levi let Eren go in a hurry, standing up before he could stop himself. He only made himself look more suspicious than necessary.

 

“Mum!” Eren called back as he turned to face her.

 

“Eren, who is this?” His mother asked. “Is Eren bothering you?” she then asked Levi.

 

“No, not at all,” Levi quickly said.

 

Eren looked hesitant as in what to say to his mother. What could he possibly say that would not make his mother worry.

 

“Your son was lost and upset. I was just about to help him find you, ma’am,” Levi said, hoping he sounded convincing enough. He saw the distrust in Eren's mother's eyes.

 

She smiled at him but Levi knew it was not a genuine smile. “Thank you.” She directed her gaze to her son. “Eren, what are you doing out this late? Haven't I told you to no go anywhere on your own?” she tugged Eren with her by his arm and kept scolding him while they walked away.

 

Levi did not linger as he hurried away too. His heart was beating fast as he made it back to his own hotel room. He went through his evening routine in a haze as it started to sink in that he had finally found Eren. Eren was alive and well. Eren remembered him. That night Levi fell asleep with a smile on his lips.

 

* * *

 

 

Eren's night was not as peaceful.

 

“Who was that man?” his mother asked. When he did not answer she kept on going, “Did he hurt you?”

 

“No,” Eren said firmly.

 

“Did he do anything to you?” She was near to panicking at the very moment.

 

“No, mum.”

 

“Are you sure? What did he say to you? Did he touch you in funny places?” She was looking him from head to toe as if there would be some sort of physical sign that Levi had touched him in any other way than platonic.

 

“No, mum!” Eren exclaimed distressed that his mother thought of Levi like that.

 

“What did he say?” she demanded.

 

“Nothing, mum, nothing happened. I was lost just like he said.”

 

“Don't lie to me, Eren. How could you get lost when the hotel was right next to the square. Did he tell you not to say anything?”

 

“No. Mum, listen, nothing happened. I just talked to him a bit. He is not a bad guy.”

 

“How would you know! You are just a child who cannot tell the difference between a candy man and a decent person. He could have done something to you!”

 

“Enough!” Eren shouted. “Levi is not like that!”

 

“You know his name,” she said more to herself that to Eren. “Have you met him before? Was this the first time you met? Answer me, Eren!” she was clutching his shoulders in a tight grip.

 

“You are hurting me, mum,” Eren whimpered.

 

She seemed to realize what she was doing and let go. “I'm so sorry, baby,” she said and crushed him into her arms. She petted his hair soothingly. “I was so scared that something bad happened to you. Don't ever do that again, okay?” she placed a kiss on top of his head.

 

“Mum, I'm old enough to take care of myself.”

 

“Promise me,” she demanded, ignoring his words.

 

Eren buried his face into her shirt. “I promise, mum.”

 

* * *

 

 

If Eren had not been as tired as he was on New Year's eve, he might have taken better care of the slip of paper he got from Levi. Next morning his mother hold up the piece of paper in her hands. “What is this?”

 

Eren gulped as he realized his mistake. His mother had taken his jeans to be washed and found the paper in his pockets. Eren was mortified. He already knew how this would end. “That's a friends address,” he tried.

 

“What friend? You have not met anyone but that strange young man since we got here.”

 

“I kept the address just in case?”

 

“Why would you need someone's address when we are on a trip?”

 

“To send them a greeting card?”

 

His mother narrowed her eyes. “Eren, I think you do not realize the seriousness of the situation.”

 

“What situation?”

 

“This is Levi's, isn't it?”

 

Eren swallowed thickly, trying to keep his emotions at bay. “Mum, it is not what you think.”

 

“What I think is that you are being tricked by that man. He is taking advantage of your age and your naivety for his own ends that are not anything good that I promise you. I'm trying to protect you, Eren. You will never talk to that man ever again.”

 

“But, mum!”

 

She ripped the piece of paper in front of his eyes and pocketed the shreds so that he would not have chance to pick them up from the trash can later.

 

It was needless to say they never returned to Ruuan after that one trip.

 

Eren grew up in a tight leash that was being hold by his mother. She made sure he did not go outside after six in the evening. He was not allowed to sleepover, had to always tell her if he was going anywhere after school and be home at six. He got grounded a few times for breaking the curfew by ten minutes.

 

Eren's only hope to see Levi was that he had given him his address and Levi might stop by but his hope was snuffed out when two years later his parents told him they were moving two hundred miles south to some little town that his father had gotten work from.

 

And thus, Eren swore that once he was eighteen he would go back to Ruuan and he would meet Levi again and the of the world could screw itself for all he cared.

 

* * *

 

 

During the next few years Levi did not even try to visit Eren. He sometimes stared at the little piece of paper with Eren's messy scribble. He faintly smiled as he remembered the happy little boy who had stayed the same from the times he could remember him from. The same smile and those same extraordinary colored eyes, even those disappointed expressions he made were all far too familiar. Levi had moral and he did not think of Eren in any other way that adorable little brat at this point. He did look forward to meeting him once he would be grown up to be the handsome young man he had fallen in love with. Truth to be told, what he really looked forward to was to fall in love with Eren again.

 

He had planned he would pay Eren a visit three years from the first time they met. Eren would have been eleven or twelve by that time but to Levi's horror when he arrived at the street and to the house, he found some old lady living at the address given to him. He learned that the Jaegers had moved away a year prior to his visit. Only thing Levi wondered about was that he had not gotten a word back from Eren after they met. Something was wrong and he did not like it.

 

Eren that he knew would have gotten in contact him someway, sending a letter at least. Levi burned with the knowledge of finding out what happened to Eren. As far as he knew Eren was still alive. Since Eren was so young and he did not know names of his parent's, he had no way of finding the family on his own.

 

For years he hold small fear in his heart that Eren might not show up at the time he had told him to. He swore to himself that when he met Eren again, he would not let him go. So he made plans for the day he would meet Eren again.

 

Levi made everything in his life so that he could leave with Eren, so that he could follow him home. He tried his best to keep the amount of things he owned to the minimum. He took a job that he could easily leave once the ten years had passed. He made a savings account where he put money to make sure he would have enough by the time he dropped everything for the younger man.

 

His fear indeed was that Eren would not show up and the reasons for it. He tried not to think about anything negative as time passed on. On the year that Eren was seventeen he went to Ruuan just in case to see if Eren would be showing up but he did not. Eren would be there next year, he would be eighteen and Levi would finally have him for his own. He could be able to kiss him the say he had wanted to for all these years.

 

Everything he had done was for Eren.

 

Everything.

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi goes to meet Eren after ten years.

Levi knew his nervousness was showing. He paced in a circle in front of the bench they had met ten years ago. Eren would come, he had to. The brat had not gone and died, right? What if he had? All would have been for nothing. Levi had quit his job, he had no lingering attachments to anywhere, not including a few friends here and there but he could always call them or something.

 

Levi cursed for the millionth time that he did not have Eren's phone number. He would have probably lived more stress free ten years if he had been able to hear the brat's voice once in a while. To hear that he was safe, that he was unharmed. Midnight was approaching fast and the levels of his nervousness grew in leaps. What if Eren had forgotten? What if Eren had found someone else? What if Eren had changed his mind?

 

Who would wait ten years to be with someone eleven years older than them? Levi tried to calm himself with thoughts such as that he had done the opposite for Eren. He had waited for Eren to be an adult. He waited ten long years without a word from the young boy, now a man. Eren's adorable face popped into his mind as he remembered the disappointment that the brat had shown. Eren would never go back on his word.

 

Levi paused.

 

What word?

 

Eren had never said that he would come here ten years later. Eren had not had the chance to say anything like that. What if...

 

Levi shook his head. No. The brat would come. Eren knew he would be waiting for him. He would come to at least tell him that it was all for nothing and that things had changed. Eren would show up to tell him that. He would. He had to.

 

Levi took a deep breath to calm himself. His heart was beating fast as these thoughts circled inside his head. There is nothing to fear, he told himself. Nothing at all. Eren will show up. Doubts started filling his head again as he resumed his pacing. He didn't need to glance at the clock to know it was midnight because he heard the bell of the clock tower near by starting to strike its twelve strikes for the last time this year.

 

The clock stopped and Levi did so as well. He looked around the square and did not see Eren anywhere.

 

He did not come.

 

He's dead. He has to be dead not to be here.

 

Levi clenched his hands into tight fists as tears burned his eyes, his throat feeling suddenly a lot tighter as well.

 

He took a stumbling step towards the bench and slumped down on it facing defeat he thought he would not have to yet. Not so soon. He was supposed to have years with Eren, a life time. He was supposed to live with him, love him until they would die of old age. He had believed that this time it would be different. There was no war, no titans to eat them. Why was life so fucking unfair?

 

Tears spilled down his face and he made an undignified sound as he could not hold the sorrow in anymore. He cried for several minutes unable to stop even when he tried. He tried to gather himself back together but the tears wouldn't stop. Years of uncertainty was suddenly a reality.

 

This was not how it was supposed to go. He was supposed to be strong and keep on waiting until he was absolutely certain that Eren would not come. He was supposed to prevail and carry on until he was absolutely sure!

 

He kept telling himself these things but his heart would not listen. It clenched in his chest painfully.

 

“Levi?”

 

His heart stopped. He hurried to look up with blurred eyes. Eyes wide he stared at the young man he had been waiting for.

 

“Eren!” he cried out and flung himself into his arms, almost crushing the man between his arms.

 

“Wow.” Eren laughed nervously. “I am sorry I'm late. There was this lady in the hotel that kept arguing that I had stolen her purse and they called the police and everything. They finally let me go when they found the purse under her bed.”

 

Levi did not care what Eren was babbling about. All he cared about was that he was there. “You're here,” he said weakly. “Eren.”

 

Eren hugged him tighter. “I'm sorry.”

 

Levi laughed as tears or happiness were now coming out of his eyes instead. “I'm going to fucking kill you,” he said without any trace of hatred or threat in his voice. “I'll fucking kill you, brat,” his voice was filled with affection.

 

“You can do as you please with me, Captain.”

 

Levi laughed not wanting to let go of his Eren. His heart rate calmed down as they stood there in the cold holding each other. He wiped away his tears and composed himself before finally taking a good look at the young man he had been waiting for a long time.

 

Eren peered down at him with those familiar green eyes of his. The eyes full of innocent wonder and affection. He was not a little boy anymore, not the one from Levi's memories. His features were matured. Long gone was the chubbiness of a child from his cheeks. Levi's eyes fell on Eren's lips and he noticed himself wondering if he would still kiss him the same way.

 

“Let's go inside,” Eren said breaking the silence between them.

 

Levi did not argue when Eren stepped away, taking his hand in his own and led him across the square. Levi was so relieved, his steps felt light as he walked behind Eren. He could not believe how long he had waited for this. First without the knowledge if Eren had been even born and then without a word if he had stayed alive. Levi squeezed the warm hand in his own and Eren glanced back at him, smiling.

 

Levi shivered as the coldness of the weather finally caught up with him. He didn't need to be cold for long as they reached the hotel that Eren was staying at and the warm air whooshed down onq Levi like a bucketful of water.

 

“You must be cold,” Eren said when they entered the elevator. Levi was about to say that he would be fine now that they were inside the warm building but decided he'd keep his mouth shut when Eren continued, “Let's take a bath once we get into the room.”

 

True to his word Eren put the bath running when they got into his room. Levi could not wait to be in the warm water. His skin felt cold when he touched it as he took his trousers off. He sat by the edge of the bed undressing slowly as he knew it would take time for the tub to fill. He placed his clothes on a neat pile on the near by chair.

 

Eren was startled to see him almost naked already. “Oh,” the young man said.

 

Levi paid no mind to embarrassment or anything as such. He felt at ease with the situation, he could not find himself caring if this seemed strange thing for him to do. He was going to sleep with Eren tonight anyway so he saw no reason why he should be embarrassed. “This is not the first time you see me naked,” Levi retorted back to the young man who seemed enthralled watching him strip his clothes off.

 

“But, I didn't remember you were so...”

 

“What?” Levi questioned as Eren looked at him with intense gaze.

 

“Nothing,” Eren said, shaking his head and returning to the bathroom.

 

Levi walked after him when he was done. He felt much calmer now and more like himself. Eren was leaving his own clothes all over the floor and Levi scoffed at him as he picked them up and placed them over the toilet seat cover.

 

Eren just chuckled and purposely dropped the next piece of clothing on the floor.

 

Levi narrowed his eyes. “Are you picking a fight?”

 

“With you? As if...” Eren was smirking and Levi knew that the bastard was lying. “Are you going to pick that up too?” Eren asked.

 

Levi glared at him. He looked down at the shirt that was still on the floor. He scooped it from the floor and threw it onto Eren's face. “Put it away where it belongs.” Levi went to turn the water off as the tub was full enough.

 

Eren laughed, the sound causing Levi to look at him. He had not even realized how much he missed that laughter. Eren's eyes twinkled with mirth and there was nothing fake in them.

 

“The bath is ready,” Levi said to Eren and climbed in first. The water felt hot at first, burning his skin but he soon enough forgot about that as Eren nudged his shoulder. “Scoot over.” Levi looked up. “There is enough room for you in the other end.”

 

“Oh come on,” Eren said. “I'm not going to waste this chance to cuddle.”

 

“Should have known,” Levi grumbled under his breath not really minding at all. He just did not want to admit it. He moved to the middle of the tub as Eren settled behind him, pulling him into his arms.

 

“Now this is nice,” Eren said.

 

“Hmm,” was Levi's response as he relaxed in the hot water, being held by Eren. The silence stretched between them and Eren fidgeted.

 

“What is it?” Levi asked when the young man seemed nervous but had not opened up to talking yet.

 

“I need to tell you what happened,” Eren sounded nervous and sad.

 

“It doesn't matter anymore.”

 

“But you know, I would have kept contact if my mother hadn't--”

 

Levi put his hand behind Eren's neck. “Shut it,” he said firmly. He did not want to hear what Eren's mother had said or done.

 

“But..” Eren sounded distressed unable to voice his reasons.

 

“Eren.” Levi tightened his hold on Eren's neck. “It is all done now. It is just you and me now.”

 

Eren let out a small humorless laugh. “I left home to come here. I have no place to stay.”

 

“Me neither.”

 

“What?”

 

“I quit my job, sold everything I owned and got rid of the apartment I had. I thought we could get a place of our own and it could be anywhere you wanted it to be.”

 

“Levi,” Eren whispered, a desperate tone coloring his voice as he hugged Levi closer.

 

“It was nothing, brat. We'll be fine. I have enough money to last for a while.”

 

“But doing so much because of me..” Eren trailed off. “How can I ever return it all?”

 

“Idiot, I did it for myself as well. I'd hate to lose you just because I have some shitty job in some shitty town that you could not move in or vise versa.”

 

Eren kissed Levi's temple gently. “Thank you.” They fell into silence once more until Eren said, “We could stay here. I mean the city.”

 

“That is not a bad idea,” Levi said as he was open to any options. What a better place to share a life than the very place they had met? “That is actually a very good idea.”

 

“I have this room paid for the next two days,” Eren said as he ran his hand on Levi's thigh.

 

“Hmm, I need to get my luggage from mine tomorrow.”

 

“Sounds like a plan but could we focus on something else tonight, hmm?”

 

A lazy smile spread on Levi's face. He didn't need anymore hints to what Eren was referring to. “You know, I do enjoy being with you just like this too.”

 

Eren hummed in agreement. “I'd still like it more if I got at least a kiss.”

 

A deep rumble of laughter escaped from Levi. “Really, now?” He turned his head towards Eren's. “Happy New Year,” he whispered before his lips touched Eren's. The worry he had in his mind, all the doubts, everything was wiped away when Eren kissed him back. He felt such a strong feeling of nostalgia that it left him breathless.

 

Levi had not even realized he was crying again until Eren wiped away his tears. “No one will ever know,” Eren whispered.

 

Levi could have not asked for anything better from Eren. _This is between you and me, and it will stay that way forever_ , that is what he heard Eren say. As it had always been, no one else had any business into their affairs. Levi had been rather surprised first when he had started his relationship with Eren. He had expected the young man to blabber all about it to others but when he heard nothing and no one seemed to notice, he knew he had found something he should treasure. “Thank you,” he said despite knowing Eren did not need it. Eren seemed to be in same state as he was, there were unshed tears in his eyes.

 

“Wash up,” Levi said and moved away from Eren. He needed to do something else than stare at Eren's face and mull over his feelings. It was his way of coping with heavy emotions. He got out of the tub and caught Eren's confused gaze.

 

“You are not going to wash yourself?”

 

“I took a shower this morning,” Levi answered, reaching for a bathrobe that hung on the wall near the door. “I'll wait in the bed,” he simply said and exited the bathroom, leaving the young man to wash himself.

 

When he sat down on the bed he realized just how tired he was. The warm water had done its job and all he wanted to do was to relax and fall asleep. He fell on his back. The soft material of the covers felt so good but the light noises coming from the bathroom reminded him that there was something far more important than sleep in that very room.

 

Eren washed himself with haste. He would have wanted to wash Levi's hair, he found it oddly comforting thing to do when he got the opportunity but the older man had escaped the bathroom before he had the time to voice his desires.

 

His was a bit nervous. Levi seemed to still be the same kind of person he remember him to be but he was still slightly scared that something essential might have changed. He knew he was not exactly the same either and thus he worried that there would be something that Levi would find disgusting and unappealing in him.

 

He took a deep breath as he drained the tub and stepped out to dry himself off. Everything would be alright. That was his last thought on the matter when he stepped out of the bathroom and saw Levi twirling the lube Eren had bought in his hands.

 

“I see you came prepared,” Levi said his face not revealing any of his inner thoughts.

 

Eren blushed no matter that sex was not a new thing to him but in this life it was and his body was betraying him. “I bought it just in case.”

 

“Just in case...” Levi parroted. He patted a spot besides himself on the bed. “Come on here then.”

 

Eren did not need to be told twice as he let his towel drop on the floor, walking over to Levi. He did not waste a moment as he got into Levi's lap, crushing their lips together. Oh how he had dreamed of this, reliving his memories in his teenage years as his horny libido had woken up. Now he had the real deal touching him, no imagination needed anymore. Each touch feeling new but yet familiar at the same time.

 

Eren had not ever been a passive lover. He liked to challenge Levi's dominance and neither of them was ready to back down from a challenge when it presented itself. It was one of the things that kept Levi's interest alive in Eren. If he did not watch out Eren would sweep him off his feet in no time and take control. In any case Eren never topped but he did not let Levi boss him around because of it.

 

Their foreplay had normally been teasing from both sides as neither wanted to give in easily. This time though Eren said, “Could we cut straight into the good part just this once?” As he was eager to ride Levi.

 

Levi had no objections as he was not willing to wait either. Even as rewarding as their foreplay usually was, he could not agree more with Eren this time. They would have the rest of their lives to

 

“Don't we need a condom?” Eren asked remembering talks of safe sex and he could not know if Levi had been with anyone else. A thought did disturb him to no end.

 

“Why? We never needed one before.” Levi did not understand the question at first until a thought of Eren not being a virgin crossed his mind. “Unless there is a reason why we should.” He did not want to think that someone else had seen his dear lover like this.

 

Eren thought of a way to express what he needed to. “I'm untouched.”

 

“Me too,” Levi replied and that managed to get a gasp out of Eren. “Perfect,” Levi purred as he finally claimed Eren, after a long wait, once more as his.

 

* * *

 

 

They ended up moving to much cheaper accommodations for a while until they found a apartment for themselves. Even when things were tough and they did not have much of anything, they still had each other and that was enough. They build a home in Ruuan and each New Year they went back to the square to share the first kiss of each year on the spot that they had finally met again and promised to each other that so they would until the day they died.

 

It was five years later that Levi finally proposed to Eren in front of that same bench they had seen each other for the first time when Eren was still eight years old. Needless to say, Eren said yes.

 

For the rest of their lives they swore to meet on that spot again and again as long as the universe allowed them to be together. The place came to hold so many memories that they knew they would not forget it in their next lives either.

 

 

 

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is done... I originally had an idea to write more into this idea. More little short stories how they meet again and again, you know mess with time lines and such. But as it is now, it is done, finished, complete.   
> I hope you guys had at least some fun reading this. :)   
> I did not plan this to be anything major, just a silly idea that did not leave my head so I wrote it out.


End file.
